Hopes, Memorys, and Dreams
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: 'Sequel Love, Friends, and Sufferings'kenangan masa lalu masih membayangi Naruto, Shika berharap pemuda itu dapat bangkit.Karena mulai sekarang aku ingin bermimpi, Memimpikan kebahagiaan mendatang dengan pemuda ini.bahasa Galau! aneh! selamat membaca...


**Pair: Shika x Naru**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/confurt, romance**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, rada Angst, BL, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Hopes, Memorys, and Dreams.**

**.**

_["Argg! Teme, Sakit!"]_

_["Diam, Dobe!"]_

_["Aduh perih! Cepat siram Teme! Siram!"]_

_["Hn, makanya jangan malas mencuci rambut."]_

_["Akh, dasar Teme jelek! Rasakan ini!"]_

_["Dobe, jangan berani kau, aku sebentar lagi ada pemotretan – Dobe!"]_

_["Hahahaha... Ayammu hilang tuh. Hahahaha..."]_

_["Awas Kau!"]_

_["Ah... Teme curang! Jangan peke Shower... Teme!"]_

Badan itu bergetar kecil bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengembang tawa. Kenangan itu sangat indah dirasakannya, bahkan air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Antara sakit dan senang terasa semu, atau memang ia menyemukan semuanya untuk menipu hatinya. Perlahan tawa itu pudar dan hanya menyisakan raut duka dan jejak air mata.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya pelan.

Hatinya bergetar nyeri saat kata itu keluar, sangat sakit saat ia mengingat penyebab kematian pemuda itu, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Andai saja ia tak pergi, andai ia tak seegois itu dan melarikan diri, Sasuke pasti masih hidup. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bunuh diri.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit berjengit mendengar panggilan itu, cepat-cepat diusapnya air mata di pipi tannya dan menarik nafas dalam, menetralisir sakit yang menyerang tenggorokkannya.

"Ya, Shika?" jawabnya berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku sudah lapar bodoh."

"Iya! Sebentar lagi aku keluar." Jawabnya semangat.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas di balik pintu. Sudah satu bulan sejak kepulangan Naruto, namun nampaknya ia tak pulang sepenuhnya. Segala senyuman, tawa dan semangat yang ia tunjukkan nampak palsu dan dipaksakan. Shika sangat tahu itu, dan itu malah membuat Naruto nampak menyedihkan. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit sendirian dengan kecerian semu, berusaha menjadi matahari semua orang dan menghangatkan suasan. Padahal jiwanya sangat dingin dan sendirian.

Dia masih ingat tiga minggu yang lalu saat Naruto berada di panti rehabilitasi, pemuda itu nampak sangat depresi dan terpukul ketika tahu mengenai penyebab kematian Sasuke. Shikamaru sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar kabar itu tidak sampai di telinga Naruto, namun ternyata memang tak mungkin menyembunyikan berita sebesar itu, apalagi Sasuke seorang artis terkenal dulunya.

Ingin sekali Shikamaru berteriak, membentak dan menyuruhnya berhenti berpura-pura. Tapi tak bisa, itu hanya akan membuat Naruto merasa menjadi bebannya. Naruto saja hampir tak mau tinggal di rumahnya karena takut menyusahkan, apa lagi kalau sampai pemuda itu tahu ia terganggu dengan kepura-puraannya. Shikamaru bukannya tak ingin pemuda itu tersenyum, hanya saja semua itu hanya menyakiti sahabat-sahabatnya. Lebih baik pemuda itu menangis di hadapannya dari pada memasang senyum yang memendam lara.

_**Ngeekk**_

"Loh Shika, kau mau mandi juga?" tanya Naruto bingung saat mendapati pemuda berkuncir itu masih terdiam di depan pintu.

Sahikamaru menatap iris biru itu dalam. Nampak, sangat nampak di sekitar langit cerah itu ada seberkas kemerahan, pertanda pemuda ini baru saja menangis. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali sepenuhnya, kembali menjadi Naruto semua orang? Ia bukan pria yang pandai berkata-kata, bukan seorang yang bisa membangkitkan kebahagiaan orang lain. ia jenius, tapi hanya menyangkut hal-hal yang absolut, bukan abstrak seperti halnya perasaan seseorang. Naruto lah yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia yang sedang butuh semangat inilah yang bisa membangkitkan semangat orang lain, bukan dirinya.

"Halo... Uzumaki Naruto pada Nara Shikamaru, ganti?" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru.

Andai Shikamaru tega, ia pasti sudah menghajar Naruto saat ini, menghilangkan senyum bodoh di wajah itu. Tapi Shika tidak bisa, ia hanya bisa berpura-pura tak perduli.

"Idiot!"

Ia Menguap kecil sebelum menggeleng dan melenggang pergi. Menghindari atmosfir menyakitkan yang selalu tercipta setiap ia menatap mata biru yang cahayanya meredup milik Naruto.

Melihat respon menyebalkan itu si pirang hanya bisa menggerutu. Manusia menyebalkan, setahun tak bertemu kenapa si pemalas itu tetap tak berubah. Andai ia punya uang dan tidak punya hutang pada pemuda itu ia tak akan mau tinggal di sini. Lagi pula ia tak menyangka sahabatnya satu ini sangat kejam, ia kan baru saja dapat musibah kenapa hutang-hutangnya tidak diikhlaskan saja sih.

Bukan hanya hutangnya setahun yang lalu, tapi juga uang obat, rumah sakit dan biaya lain-lain. ah, jangan lupakan ada bunganya juga, entah berapa banyak hutang Naruto sekarang, yang pasti seumur hidup pun ia tak akan bisa melunasinya. Kejam, mana dia belum boleh bekerja lagi, kalau begitu ia akan terus berhutangkan.

"Huh! Dasar manusia tidak jelas!"

Dengan hentakan kasar ia melangkah ke kamar untuk mengganti baju lalu segera melesat ke meja makan. Dengan cengiran lebar ia menghampiri meja makan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng malas melihat orang bodoh satu itu. ia mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam bagai patung, menatap piringnya tanpa berkedip.

Shikamaru memandang pemuda itu lekat, mecoba mencari tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tidak biasanya Naruto melamun di hadapannya seperti ini, apa ada yang salah dengan makanan yang ia buat. Ia benar-benar tak memahami keadaannya, saat melihat Naruto seperti ini hatinya sakit, tapi saat melihat Naruto tersenyum ia juga sakit. Mungkin kejeniusannya tak ada gunanya selama ini, memikirkan hal macam ini saja ia tak sanggup.

"Naruto..." panggilnya pelan saat melihat segenang air terkumpul di sudut mata itu.

Yang di panggil pun langsung mendongak, membuat genangan bening itu menjalar turun perlahan. Di usapkannya tangannya dengan cepat menghilangkan jejak air mata itu. Kenapa dirinya jadi seperti ini, hanya malihat makanan yang sama ia langsung tenggelam dalam jaring-jaring memori bersama Sasuke. Ini semua hanya membuat dirinya terlihat buruk dan lemah, membuatnya akan selalu dikasihani.

"Kau ini bagaimana Shika, aku kan baru sembuh tapi malah kau beri makanan sepedas ini... hah, pedas sekali, berapa cabai sih yang kau masukkan?" mendengar itu Shikamaru bagai di hujani duri.

Itu alasan yang sangat konyol, makanan ini tidak terlalu pedas, dan dirinya juga tahu Naruto itu suka pedas. Air mata itu bukan karena kepedasan, air mata itu pasti karena hal lain. Dan alasan barusan, malah membuatnya semakin terdengar menyedihkan. Berhentilah Naruto, berhenti bersikap seolah tegar yang membuahkan perih di hati semua sahabatmu.

"Maaf..." gumam Shika pelan, tak ingin membuat perasaan pemuda itu lebih tersakiti lagi.

"Ah, kau itu! mengakunya jenius, tapi begitu saja tak tahu! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, perutku jadi sakit tahu!" ujarnya lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih pintu dan menutupnya segera lalu bersandar pada daun pintu, tangannya mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat. Sakit sekali bagian itu saat ini, terasa bagai di jaring kawat tajam. Bukan hanya karena mengingat hal-hal itu, tapi juga karena ia terlalu lemah pada keadaan, terlalu menjadi beban pemuda itu, dan akan selalu begitu.

**oOoOo**

Kesibukan, hanya itu yang bisa pemuda pirang ini tuju sebagai pelarian sekarang. Semenjak tiga hari ini ia tinggal di rumahnya Naruto tak pernah sekali pun mau tinggal diam, selalu mengerjakan apa pun yang nampak bisa ia kerjakan. Shikamaru sudah melarang berkali-kali tapi pemuda itu selalu meminta di pekerjakan kembali di Cafe kalau tak di perbolehkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Semua jadi serba salah sekarang, andai pemuda itu tak keras kepala semua akan lebih baik. Sedikit saja Naruto itu punya sikap apatis semua akan jadi lebih mudah, tapi Naruto adalah Naruto, pemuda yang hiper aktif yang tak pernah mau makan tidur secara geratis.

"Selesai! Piring, gelas washtafel bersih." Ujar si pirang dengan senyum puas.

Ia memandang semua perabotan bersih itu dengan bangga. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang nampak melamun di sampingnya.

"Shika! Nasinya gosong!" bentak Naruto.

Spontan Shika pun melonjak kaget. Dengan cepat Naruto mematikan kompor, ia lalu memelototi pemuda itu. kenapa dengan orang ini, baru kali ini Naruto melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat seperti ini.

"Kau! Aku sudah kelaparan dan kau menghanguskan nasi gorengnya!"

"Akan aku buatkan lagi, cerewet." tanggapnya malas.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu mengambil pisau dan bawang. Ia diam sejenak sebelum menggerakkan benda tajam itu, berpikir, mungkinkah sahabatnya itu begini karena dirinya. Shikamaru mencemaskannya dan terbebani oleh kehadirannya? Jadi dia hanya merepotkan sahabatnya. Iya, itu benar, bukankah ia datang kemari untuk meminta perlindungan, untuk meminta belas kasihan? Ia tak pernah berpikir kedatangannya hanya untuk membagi luka, tak pernah memikirkan sahabatnya yang akan kesusahan akan kehadirannya.

Egois, sangat egois dirinya ini. menyakiti banyak orang demi mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Naruto!"

Shika terkejut melihat jari pemuda pirang itu berdarah. Dengan cepat ia menggelandang lengan tan itu ke bawah pipa air dan membersihka darahnya. Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat sadar jarinya yang terluka terkena air. Ia tak sadar telah memotong jarinya sendiri.

"Idiot!" bentak pemuda berkuncir itu. Ia sangat cemas sebenarnya tapi tak tahu kenapa kecemasan itu keluar sebagai kemarahan.

Ia meraih kain lap di sampingnya dan membebatkan ke dua jari Naruto yang berdarah itu. segera di tariknya pemuda itu keluar rumah menuju garasi. Darah Naruto tak mau berhenti, jari tengahnya benar-benar terpotong dan jari manisnya terus berdarah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shika!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

Ia menarik tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pemuda itu mengenggam tangannya kuat. Shikamaru mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke mobil diikuti dirinya yang ikut masuk. Dengan cepat mobil itu melaju, Shikamaru benar nampak jadi manusia bodoh sekarang. tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia tahu itu bukan luka kecil. Sekedar tergores mungkin tak apa, tapi kalau sampai terpotong begitu,

"Hah... Maaf, aku terlalu sering merepotkanmu..."

Helai pirang itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut ekspresi empunya. Shikamaru hanya menatap helaian emas itu dalam diam, bingung harus berujar bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, atau mungkin Shika sendiri yang harusnya meminta maaf atas yang terjadi hari ini. karena tak bisa melindunginya, dan malah marah akan ketidak berdayaannya itu.

"Sudahlah.." Ujarnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, merangkai pikiran masing-masing. Jemari Naruto tidak terlalu parah, hanya terpotong lima mili, namun tetap saja itu sangat mengerikan. Shikamaru tidak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda itu bisa diam saja, berbading jauh saat dahulu. Dulu, sekedar terkena air panas dia bisa berteriak heboh sampai menggemparkan seisi cafe, tapi sekarang, dia seakan mati rasa.

"Shika.." panggil Naruto pelan. Shikamaru pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar, memandang pemuda itu datar.

"Aku, ingin ke Oto..." pemuda itu masih tak menanggapi.

Ini bukan hal aneh, Shikamaru sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti ingin pergi ke sana, dan itu hal yang bagus. Pemuda itu perlu memberaikan diri untuk menatap masa lalunya secara langsung, dengan begitu ia bisa lebih kuat.

"Aku ingin ke makamnya,"

"Hm."

**oOoOo**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan mereka sampai di suatu pemakaman umum di Oto. Perlahan mobil hitam itu menepi lalu dua penumpang di dalamnya menepi. Mengingat ini masih dalam jam sibuk, tak heran pemakaman itu sangat sepi.

Shikamaru melirik si pirang sejanak sebelum mengambil langkah masuk. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak mudah bagi Naruto, pemuda itu bisa saja terjatuh di sini tapi itu resiko yang harus diambil agar ia bisa bangkit sepenuhnya.

"Shika, apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak, di depan sana."

"Em, itu..." ia berhenti sejenak, membuat pemuda di depannya juga berhenti.

"Aku mau ke sana sendiri, kau tunggu saja di mobil." Shikamaru menutup matanya. mungkin memang ia perlu waktu sendiri, mungkin ia harus percaya pada Sasuke kali ini saja.

"Hm.." ia mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Naruto menatap makam bernisan putih itu nanar. Ini artinya Sasuke benar sudah tidak ada, selama ini dia sedikit berharap semua itu lelucon, tapi di depan itu, di depan itu benar makamnya, dan itu tak mungkin lelucon.

_["Teme, apa kita akan tinggal bersama selamanya?"]_

_["Hn."]_

_["Apa kau tidak akan bosan padaku?"]_

_["Mungkin."]_

_["Brengsek! Jawab yang benar!"]_

_["Tidak akan."]_

_["Yang benar?"]_

_["Hn."]_

_["Kalau aku mati apa kau akan mencari orang lain?"]_

_["Tentu saja."]_

_["Apa?"]_

_["Kau pikir aku mau hidup sendiri seumur hidup?"]_

_["Teme! Berani kau berselingkuh saat aku mati, aku akan mencekikmu!"]_

_["Kau kan sudah mati bagaimana kau melakukannya, Dobe."]_

_["Kalau begitu kau saja yang mati duluan!"]_

_["Bagaimana Kalau kita mati bersama saja."]_

"Teme..."

Naruto mengusap nisan itu pelan, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau bilang mau mati bersama? Kenapa kau mendahuluiku? Kau memang brengsek, sudah mati pun masih menyebalkan."

Tangan tan itu mencabut rumput liar di sekitar makam Sasuke dan merangkainya jadi satu, bersama beberapa bunga kecil yang juga tumbuh di sekitarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan selingkuh dengan banyak cewek cantik, biar saja kau tidak tenang di sana."

Rangkaian-rangkaian itu ia letakkan di atas makam Sasuke, lalu ia mulai membuat rangkaian baru lagi.

"Kau marah? kalau begitu bangkitlah dari kubur dan cekik aku,"

"Oh, aku lupa orang mati tidak bisa melakukannya, hehehe..."

"Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak mendengar penggilan itu. ia tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah, sudah ku duga kau akan keluar kalau aku bilang begitu... Kau kalah Teme, aku tidak tertipu dengan leluconmu ini, wek..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto sudah yakin semua ini tipuan pemuda raven itu agar dirinya mau kembali ke Oto, agar dirinya bisa di kurung lagi di rumah itu. ia tak akan keberatan, bahkan kalau kakinya harus di potong ia tak akan menolak. Ia dengan senang hati akan kembali, ia sudah sadar pelariannya adalah kesalahan.

"Ayo pulang teme, aku rindu rumah kita." Ia masih tersenyum. Di tegakkan badannya lalu menjulurkan tangan, menunggu pemuda itu meraihnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia menatap tangan itu datar kemudia menatap senyum Naruto. Senyum itu terasa kaku, membuatnya terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Ayo teme! Oh ya, lihat jariku, tadi kena pisau, kau tidak mau memarahiku?"

"Naruto.."

"Apa? Ayo, pulang, nanti biar Shika kembali ke Tokyo sendiri."

Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ringkih di hadapannya. Naruto dengan senang membalas pelukan itu, mendekapnya erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, tidak bila setelah pelukan ini Sasuke akan pergi. Bahkan bila ini mimpi sekali pun, ia tak akan pernah mau bangun, ia mau tinggal bersama Sasuke selamanya, walau itu dalam bayangan semu.

"Naruto..."

"Kau itu kenapa sih! Berhenti memanggilku begitu, kau kedengaran mengerikan tahu!" ia berteriak penuh emosi.

Hatinya sakit mendengar panggilan itu. ia sangat takut kalau ini hanya khayalan, takut semua ini mistis yang menandakan Sasukenya benar-benar telah tak ada.

"Maaf..."

Lengan itu makin erat, ia mengusapkan hidungnya beberapa kali di dada Sasuke. Baunya tak sama lagi, tapi ia tahu ini Sasukenya. Ia berharap ini benar Sasuke,

"Berhentilah Naruto."

Naruto melepas dekapannya dan menatap pemuda itu, ia tak mengerti masud Sasuke. berhenti untuk apa?

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri.."

"Sasuke.."

Tidak, ini bukan khayalannya. Sasuke ada, dia nyata bahkan dia bisa memeluknya. Ini hanya gurauannya, Sasuke hanya mau menghukumnya karena ia telah lari. Kalimat itu, tapi kalimat untuk apa?

"Kau punya hidupmu sendiri, kau punya banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu.."

Naruto mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, ia tak ingin percaya sosok ini Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pasti memintanya untuk tetap tinggal bersama.

"Mengertilah Naruto, kau akan menyesal saat mereka pergi, sama menyesalnya saat aku yang pergi."

"Kau bukan Sasuke..." ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak, dia tidak mau Sasuke yang seperti ini, Sasuke ini seperti seseorang yang ingin mengatakan kalau kematiannya nyata, mengatakan ia tak akan pernah kembali.

Naruto ingin Sasukenya yang dulu, yang posesif, yang mempertahankannya sekuat tenaga, yang ingin memilikinya untuk diri sendiri. Bukan yang ini, bukan yang seolah berkata mereka tak akan pernah kembali.

"Sasuke, kau –

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu Naruto, kau tahu apa yang terjadi,"

"Sasuke..."

Air mata itu turun kembali, saat sosok nyata tadi menghilang perlahan. Tidak, itu bukan khayalannya, tadi itu benar nyata, dapat ia sentuh dan dapat ia dengar suaranya. Tapi kenapa ia pergi, Sasuke belum mati ini Cuma tipu daya, ini kebohongan.

_["Berhenti membohongi dirimu Naruto, kau tahu apa yang terjadi,"]_

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mau tahu brengsek!"

_["Mengertilah Naruto, kau akan menyesal saat mereka pergi, sama menyesalnya saat aku yang pergi."]_

"Mereka.. aku hanya menjadi beban mereka Sasuke... hanya menyusahkan mereka.."

Ia jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya terasa berat. Ini semua salah, ia bergerak kemana pun memang salah. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh, pecundang, egois. ia akui ia paham betul hal ini, tapi ia ingin keajaiban, ingin semua hanya mimpi.

_Pertemuan kita bukan kesalahan,_

_Cinta kita bukan mengalami kekalahan,_

_Egokulah yang salah,_

_Dirikulah yang kalah,_

_Satu kesempatan dari air mata malaikat ini terbuang sia-sia_

_Satu senyum yang kau minta tak bisa ku reka_

_Maaf, sanubariku terluka_

_Bibirku tak dapat mengembang dusta_

_Karena dirimu,_

_Karena jalanmu belum terang sepenuhnya_

_Tapi, aku akan tersenyum,_

_Saat kau tersenyum, Naruto..._

Shikamaru menatap punggung itu bergetar. Sudahkah semua jadi lebih baik, sudahkah Naruto mampu melepas penyesalannya? Ia memegang pundak itu pelan, berharap si pirang menyadari ia punya teman untuk bersandar. Di peluknya tubuh itu pelan, merengkuhnya dalam ketenangan.

Perlahan tubuh kurus itu melemas, menyandar dalam ketenangan. Ia dia punya Sahabat, bukankah itu yang ia yakini dulu, kenapa ia kembali terbenam dalam gelora kepedihan lagi, kenapa ia egois lagi? Ia punya sahabat yang memikirkannya, sahabat yang tulus padanya, tak mungkin merasa terbebani akan keadaannya. Sahabatnya ini pasti mengerti, dan masih mau menerima.

"Shika, apa aku membebanimu?"

"Tidak. Karena kau memang sudah biasa merepotkanku."

**oOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengerjabkan matanya saat mendengar suara bising dari dapur. Ini masih sangat pagi, apa lagi yang Naruto lakukan. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia berjalan ke dapur, takut kejadian kemarin terulang. Mata bermanik kecilnya yang setengah mengantuk jadi terbuka lebar melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja.

"Kau membuat ini semua?"

Naruto yang sedang menaruh alat makan pun mendongak. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat.

"Hehehe, aku hebatkan?" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Dia kembali, Naruto sudah di kembalikan olehnya. Senyum itu bukan kepalsuan dan itu membuat Shikamaru merasa lega.

"Apa kau yakin ini bisa di makan?" tanyanya sambil memijit kening.

Oke, Naruto sudah kembali, jadi ia harus hati-hati dengan makanan itu. masih ingat betul diri saat pemuda ini mempromosikan resepnya untuk dijual di cafe, makanan yang membuat dirinya dan Kiba sakit perut selama seminggu.

"Enak saja! Saat aku tinggal dengan Sasuke aku belajar masak tahu, kau pikir aku mau apa di rendahkan artis teme itu karena tidak bisa masak."

Naruto terus menggerutu dan menceritakan segala kekesalannya panjang lebar. Shikamaru hanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu. baru kali ini Naruto membicarakan Sasuke, dia bahkan selalu berpura-pura tak mengingat apa pun tentang pemuda itu.

"Berisik!"

"Jangan membentakku! Kau sendiri manusia pemalas, lihat jam berapa ini! pantas saja Cafemu bangkrut, bosnya saja kerjaannya tidur. Jangan makan masakanku kau, ini semua –Shika!"

_Kepergiannya menyisakan luka besar,_

_Namun bukan berarti aku harus melupakannya_

_Justru aku harus selalu mengenangnya,_

_Karena hanya dalam kenangan itulah dirinya yang telah pergi hidup..._

_Makanya aku harus terus hidup untuk itu..._

_Hidup bahagia agar ia tak tersiksa, dan_

_Menjaga yang tersisa,_

_Agar aku tak semakin banyak mengenang,_

_Karena mulai sekarang aku ingin bermimpi,_

_Memimpikan kebahagiaan mendatang bersama pemuda ini... _

**the end...**

*Gomen ne, ini aneh. maunya song fict, tapi gak nemu lagu yang cocok.

Dan maaf ShikaNarunya gak begitu kerasa, mungkin lain kali Sherry bikin sequel lagi, ah tapi itu kalo reader masih ada yang mau, kayaknya bosen ya kalau sequel-sequel terus. Hah, habis multinya Sherry masih banyak, ini aja mau bikin multi lagi tapi di tahan, takutnya malah gak terurus.

**Balasn review buat Love Friends and Sufferings.**

**Ashikaga Akane: **thanks udah review Ashika, seneng fict "LFnS" bisa nyentuh.

**Kazehaya Tsuki: **makasih ya Kazehaya, maaf ya typonya, semoga ini gak terlalu banyak.

**Mitsu-tsuki: **maaf ya typonya mitsu-senpai... ini udah di usahain enggak, dan threadnya udh langsung Sherry gnti setelah baca review senpai. Hehe, thks...

**Hyde sasunaru:** ini sequelnya ShikaNaru, semoga gk mengecewakan ya... thanks reviewnya di fict sebelumnya hyde...

**Queen The Reaper: **haha, tapi panjangkan kn juga malah bags, apa lagi fict kayk sun flower itu, kan tu fict super keren, idenya fress. Maaf endingnya, sherry pengen fict yg agak angst sih, n maaf jg typonya #pundung# sherry kayaknya ceroboh minta ampun yah...

**Yashina Uzumaki: **oke, ini ShikaNarunya... ah, Sherry jg suka ShikaNaru, apalagi bkinan Yas, manis-manis...

**Bie67LsXn: **tnks uda review... maaf ini blm S.N. lain kali ya..

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: **tnhks Inez, Sherry cinta padamu yg selalu setia ini... maaf endingnya ya... mm, narunya bertahan karena ada Shika, coba Shika gk muncul mungkin dia udah... hehe, ppoknya tnks uda review...

**Kaito Mine: **Kaito kau sejak awal selalu ada di fict Sherry, buat Sherry pengen nyium aja. Hem, mau ending yg kyk gitu y? Sherry usahakan lain kali ya...

**Ttixz bebe: **Sasunya mati biar biisa bkn sequel Shikanaru #dihajar! Hehe, gk tahu jg, pengen aja tu cowok mati. Makasih ya senpai tixz... dan Sasunaru yg lain Sherry akan terus berusaha,...

**Naruto matahariku: **tnks Naru, ah... suka namanya XD. Yosh Sherry usahan semangat, semoga gk bosen ff sherry...

**Seo Shin Young: **tnks Seo... hehe, ini ff lainnya, semoga gk terlalu mengecewakan..

Sherry beneran minta maaf, Jujur Sherry sendiri kurang puas sama hasilnya, tapi ini udah kepepet jadwal jadi di publish aja.

Arigatou, jaa minna... ;)

By:_ 31 Sherry's_


End file.
